


The Secret File

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Kenpachi finds out what Mayuri was working on in his ever problematic way.
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	The Secret File

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy as per usual~

"So are you ever going to tell me what you are working on?" The large man asked as they set about getting dressed.  
  
"Why does it matter so much to you? It is just a project that I have been asked to take on since it was not getting done like it should have been," the scientist responded. "It might be ruined thanks to you."

Kenpachi smirked, "I doubt that. It is not like you cannot fix it."

Mayuri shook his head, a frown forming on his face. There were ways to fix the file but that was more work than what was needed. "That is not the point. It is important and that is the biggest thing about this."

The other man still did not appear to be savvy about anything that he was saying which was not that much of a surprise with how much the man did not typically for much outside of fighting. It was a problem now and again but he managed to work around worse things with the man. This would be like any other time he is attempting to get the man out of his comfort zone of not thinking. He did not know what caused the man to dislike thinking so much when it causes so much trouble. Mayuri would have rather dealt with actual children at the rate it took for the large man to understand a single concept of something that anyone knew from when they were younger.

"Perhaps if you would just explain why it is important then I could try to lend a helping hand in fixing it?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You barely understand how to speak so how would you even begin to understand the complex formulas that go into making such a complex solution? It is not something that can just be made in a heartbeat. It takes several days of pure work and balancing of various chemicals even to start the base of what will become an unstoppable weapon against anything that someone could increase against," Mayuri explained. "Also, that is just the beginning of it. There need to be several more tests done to see it is full potential."

It appeared that the man had to take a few moments to figure out what he had been going on. There was not much for the man to get really but that was something to be discussed at a later point. He was just glad that the man was being quiet for any amount of time. Mayuri did not know what else he could have done to get it through his skull to make his point even louder. The man could comprehend quite a few things that he probably would not have been seen as being able to but that was something that was mostly accepted. A fact that was overlooked by many people made it something that he found interesting to some degree.

The scientist hummed lowly and went about trying to get the file somewhat clean so he could rewrite the data he had gathered. Mayuri already had most of it memorized though the file was for the people that wanted him to create it. Several things would be missing but that could be dealt with later. He was not in the mood to discover what was missing when he would rather get back to testing said things on people that did not matter to him or anyone in the slightest.

"So you were tasked with making an airborne weapon that could take down who knows how many people? That is not something you want to get out to the people around you. They might want to get you to do something similar for them. It is bad enough that you are doing this one when it would be better if you stop and get rid of everything do with it," Kenpachi growled. "I know for a fact that this will not end well for you or anyone else involved. You already have more than sufficient things made to kill whoever you wanted with little trouble."

"While it could be deadly in its merit, it is more of something to disarm an enemy than it is something to kill them. I am making something that will bring even the strongest fighter to their knees in no time," he cackled. "To say that I should stop is saying that you do not understand how useful it would be once it is done."

There was a strange look that crossed the man's face as he appeared to realize that he had been pretty far off with his master's guess of what he was making. It was not a terrible thing as much as it appeared like it. He was glad to know that there was a level of IQ where the other man could handle such a basic concept. A strange thought crossed his mind. The other man was not likely to let him use a random member of his squad as a test subject which would lead to further delay. Mayuri could not say for sure that the man would agree to it but there was a high chance that he would in place of anyone else get hurt by any potential backfire.

"That would be useful but it is far too dangerous to be tested here. Another reason you should just stop with the whole try out," the large man countered.

"While that may be true, I have the perfect subject right in front of me. You could easily handle whatever I decided to throw at you so it works out just fine," the scientist offered. "Much better than the weaker potential subjects."

It was a tense few moments as his boyfriend thought about the offer. There was a clear wanting of not having unnecessary trouble caused and not wanting the trouble brought upon himself. The look that also crossed the man's face was not one he typically made, which was already an interesting start to the test run. Mayuri let the man think about his offer as he grabbed a small vial off of the table and stared at him. He hoped that he was not about to discard one of the few chances he had at it.

Kenpachi did not look happy as he made up his mind, "fine. If it means you will drop this whole thing."

An almost insane smile crossed the scientist's face in return. "That is wonderful to hear. Best possible outcome." Mayuri held out the small vial to him. "Take it whenever you are ready~"

* * *

They had decided to remain in the research science testing ground while the test was being done so there could not be any chance of something else meddlesome with it. It was better to be safe than sorry with something that had so many unknowns. There had not been any major signs of something happening to the other captain which was a good sign. The liquid that he had made appeared to be looking like a bust which was a bit disappointing. He had hoped that there would have been something going on with the large man but, it appeared to all be a bust. Mayuri was not quite sure how he was going to fabricate for the letdown it appeared to be showing itself to be.

"What did you intend for this 'experiment' to do?" His boyfriend's question pulled him out of his upset cycle of thoughts.

"It is supposed to bring you to your knees in the worst pain of your entire existence. You really should not be standing let alone talking if that is really what was happening," Mayuri explained calmly.

He heard a snort from the other man. "It is in spades not pain that is making me go down. I can tell you that much."

It was hard to tell what the man was going on about but it appeared that his try out was doing the opposite of what he had intended for it to do. He had been certain that it would have sent the man writhing on the ground in pain. There was either something wrong with the very formula he had managed to create or his boyfriend was defying all odds again. The man showed no bounds in ever stopping at what was expected of him and constantly breaking far beyond them. Mayuri could not say that he did not like it but it certainly left one with a bad taste in their mouths.

"I see," he hummed. "So what would you describe this feeling as then?"

A growl sounded from behind him as well as a loud thud, intending that his boyfriend had finally started succumbing to the liquid he had ingested. "It is like an inferno raging inside of me. I have never felt something like this before though it is far from the worst I have felt."

Mayuri took his sweet time in turning around and taking in the very disheveled appearance of his boyfriend. It was not like himself to allow himself to succumb to anything. He was more than a little surprised by how undone the man was in a matter of minutes of swallowing the vialful of liquid. Few things could help the man aside from the very obvious that he doubted the man wanted to go through. The scientist was more than willing to just stand-off to the side and watch the man struggle with the problem he brought upon himself until he finally caved and begged for help.

"So how does it feel to be at the mercy of your baser instincts that you try to hide? To feel no higher than any animal that wanders around the Gotei 13?" Mayuri teased as he slowly stalked closer to the trembling man. "You do fit well with having taken this. You are an animal that thinks of themselves self has being higher than what they really are. It is almost a shame that no one else can see you for how you really are."

There was another growl from the man though it turned into a whine shortly after it started. He did not appear to be able to hold a coherent thought for more than a few moments. It was not something that was all that unusual for the man anyway. The scientist didn't see that much of a problem to let him sit in his overheated state for a little while longer. His mind did wonder over some of the more volatile side effects that could occur, though it appeared like he would not have to worry about that thus far.

"So...nnngh...you are just going to...ahhh...stand there and...watch me suffer?" Kenpachi questioned, his chest heaving.

"That is not quite what is going to happen but, it is always a good idea to observe how one is reacting to various substances before trying to interact with them." The scientist responded with a low hum. "It would be a shame for me to step in to help you without knowing some of what you are going through."

He saw the way that the man was not pleased with how he responded, though it was clear that he was not fully able to discover a way to work around it. There were more pressing things on his mind than trying to come up with some witty comeback. The deep burning that appeared to be intent of consuming him whole and beyond that. Mayuri did not care much for waiting too much longer since his boyfriend did look tempting the way he was.

There was a tiny space between them by the time he kneeled in front of the large man. He was more than pleased with how the red flush of the man's face spread all the way from the tips of his ears down to his chest. It was a strange sight but one that he could grow to adore all the same. The man was something else when he was a victim to his instincts.

Mayuri happily leaned forward to nip at the large man's neck, leaving small teeth marks. He knew that the man would be happy enough to show off the marks he gained from this but that would be once he gained any ability to form a coherent thought. There was little that he could do now. The large man was stuck at his mercy to be marked up and made into a begging mess for his dick. It was something that he had not gotten from the man yet since he was normally the one receiving whatever the man wanted to give him.

It took him a moment to get himself steady enough to start removing the man's already disheveled clothes. There was no need for them to remain with him any longer than they already were. He did not take very long to remove the black and white cloth that covered the large man's body. The cloth did stand out against the man's skin but it would only get in the way of what he had planned for him. One did not want such a substance to get soaked with who knows what bodily fluids when so riled up.

His hands drifted over the well-formed muscles that the man had gained over the many years he had spent fighting. There were various scars of various sizes littering the tan skin that had proven just how much the man had been through. He was always amazed at the fact that he had survived things he probably should not have but that was something to be questioned later. The man always had some kind of pull to him when it came to any kind of fight, mostly towards the ones that ended with someone dead.

The slight touch of his hands appeared to be more than sufficient to make the man shudder. He hummed at the sight all the same. It was something that he was going to hold onto for many months after this was all over with. Each one of his movements afterward was gentle and no more than what the breeze would have felt like against his skin. Mayuri was sure that it felt like much more to the man.

The scientist chuckled, "I have done everything and you already look like you are going to spill. I wonder how many times I can get you to spill all over yourself."

Kenpachi could only groan and buck his hips into the air. He could not think clearly through the heavy fog that was coating his mind. Few things stood out to him other than the feeling of his boyfriend him. The man could easily do whatever he wanted with him now, and that made him shake from something that was not any form of arousal. It was not like he did not trust his boyfriend, he just knew that the man could go a bit overboard on occasion.

"I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now. Redder than the blood you love to draw from yourself and your enemies, squirming as much as a worm does when it comes up to breathe in the rain." Mayuri cooed, one of his drifting down the man's body to stroke him. It had an obvious reaction in the man arching until his back was equal to a bow. He was still impressed with how much of a strain the man's back could take reckoning he did not appear like the flexible type. There was in spades an appeal to see how the various muscles over his body worked to keep him in such a position.

He was careful in how he moved his hand against the man's cock, keeping most of his attention on the head. It was quite a slippery affair given that there was an over-abundance of pre-cum leaking from him. There was an obvious concern that the man might end up desiccating himself before anything truly fun was able to happen. The scientist tilted his and settled his chin on his boyfriend's chest to keep a close eye on his expressions.

With a slight twist of his wrist, the feral man was sent over into his first orgasm of their tryout. It was quite a bit which he had been expecting from such a large man. There was an extra slickness to it that was not typically there, which he could probably attest towards the liquid he had ingested. His hand was utterly dripping with it and he could not help but bring his hand up to run his tongue through it to see if there was any difference in taste from what was normally there. Mayuri was a bit caught off guard by the fact that his boyfriend's semen tasted more on the sweet side than anything else. He was going to have to do a bit more looking into what was causing such a reaction later.

The large man whined and shivered as he watched his boyfriend clean his hand with his longer than a normal tongue. He was not used to the man doing such things even if he had been doing the sort of things with his mouth. It was something that sent his body a lite all over again with his head falling back against the floor with a thud. Kenpachi did not know what was worse, the man's casual eroticism or the never-ending burning inside of his body.

"I must say that you taste quite well. Better than what I was expecting of someone so musk laden," Mayuri purred. "I do hope that you will continue to be just as sweet with each spill I draw out of you~"

There was not much of a delay in the small man attacking his mouth with his. It was not gentle by any means and he was perfectly fine with that. The less gentle the other man was, the better it would be for him. He could understand why he was being gentle but he did not want that when he felt like he might suddenly combust on the spot. Kenpachi could only take so much of what he considered to be teasing until he finally snapped.

Mayuri made it his mission to leave his boyfriend's mouth as bruise as possible, a bit of blood dribbling down from a split lip from when they had first collided. He was always proud of himself when he managed such a thing even if it was small. The scientist did have quite the thing for seeing his boyfriend all kinds of bloody. It was just one of those things that he could not get over when the man had such a tendency to get into as many fights as was possible in one day. Having such a reckless important other left him with little option but to grow used to certain sights as well as learn to enjoy them in various ways.

The scientist was more than happy to make his way down the large man's body, leaving various bite marks that were going to be seen for days afterward and making the man cry out in a tone that he had not heard before. It was starting to become addicting to see him in such a state especially one that he had caused him. There was little that he could not do to the man that he probably would not enjoy to some degree. Mayuri was more than happy to see him all marked up and begged for him to continue doing it. He would be more than willing do so like he was more than willing to take as much of the large man's cock into his mouth and throat as he could, not getting a good quarter of it in seeing as he was struggling with what he had.

His tongue was more than easily able to wrap around the part of the man's cock that was in his mouth to give the man something more than just him sucking on him. It was clearly working seeing as he felt big hands on the back of his head, trying to push him further down. He tried his best to start bobbing his to better suit what the large man wanted though it was still difficult due to he was choking each time he went down. Mayuri was far too used to it to let it bother him too much but it was still an annoying thing that he would in time get rid of.

A sharp intake of a gasp from the large man was more than sufficient to let him know that he was still doing a good job. He focused his attention on running his tongue over whatever it reach and using his hand for whatever it could not. It appeared to be the best method for him to maintain the rough way the other man wanted. There was an almost switch being flipped feeling in his chest that made him rip his head out of the large man's grasp, his eyes almost appearing to glow. Mayuri hefted the large man's legs over his shoulders enough to where he could easily see and lap at his entrance. His tongue was easily able to run over it briefly before slipping inside. He was unable to suppress the shudder that came about from feeling the absolute inferno that was inside the man.

It was more than hot enough to make him feel like his tongue was going to melt while it worked to loosen the muscle. There was the apparent feeling of the man trying to get away from him but that was not going to stop him from carrying on. The other man was going to have to deal with the uncomfortable feeling of being overstimulated by little bits of touch. He did not see much in the way of being able to work around that small detail since they were going to be moving onto something much more exciting soon sufficient. Mayuri was content to keep wriggling his tongue around the inside of the large man, once in a while making it press against his prostate.

The thing that let him know that the other man was working his way through another orgasm was the steady tightening of the man's channel as well as the splash of the man's cum against his cheek. It made him growl and fold the large man in half to the point that his knees were close to being on either side of his head. His growl shifted into a purr as he lined himself up with the man's entrance, keeping his eyes on the man's face to see how he reacted to it. There was still a bit of resistance when he tried to push in but he still managed to get the head of his cock in after a few moments of rutting against it.

He was pleased to hear a loud moan from his boyfriend, especially when he sank the rest of the way in. It was not difficult to set up a rough pace that had the large man trying weakly to buck into. The sound of their skin colliding became the loudest sound in the laboratory along with the various moans, groans, and heavy breathing from both. Mayuri tried his best to ensure that he hit his boyfriend's prostate each time he entered him though it was something that took quite a bit of his brainpower since he was more focused on watching him become an absolute mess from their rough coupling. There was a certain appeal to seeing such a large and strong man fall apart under someone as small as him. A certain appeal that he was unlikely to partake in once everything was back to normal.

Mayuri could not resist sinking his teeth into the junction point of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. The overpowering taste of copper filled his mouth and it made him shudder all over again. Its taste was also something that was entirely belonging to the large man that he could not place towards anything he had tasted before. He was more than content with the taste and would have loved to drink more of it but that would be more damaging than anything. There would be other times for that when they were more coherent.

The scientist shifted his hands from holding the man's thighs to holding onto his hips in a bruising grip. He could already see in the way that the other man was already about to cum yet again from the way that he trembled and clenched around him. It was also a good tell from the way that the man had started squirming like he was trying to get away from him. His grip was more than strong enough to keep him in place though it did not stop him from trying.

It was with a near scream that the other man came, his cum splattering all over his face. He was a bit frustrated that it would be wiped away later, but that was something to be concerned with later. The feeling of his boyfriend tightening around him was almost sufficient to send him over but he managed to hold off. Mayuri wanted to wait until the other man was beyond satisfied before he even thought about his own satisfaction. There would be more than sufficient time later for him to get what he wanted. Now was the time to be more focused on the other man.

His hips did not falter from their rhythm which was impressive given how much the large man was moving around. It would have been more impressive if he was in a better state of mind but it did not matter to him at that point. He could see the tension in the man's body even as he was coming down which was more than from the constant stimulus to his prostate. Mayuri carefully freed one of his hands from his hips to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. There was not much a chance for him to do much before the large man was coming for the fourth time in his hand and all over his face again.

There did not appear to be much of a stubborn period for when he could go again, which would be something else to test out with a different version of the liquid. He was more than happy to tighten his grip on the man's cock to keep him from cumming again until he did. It was a bit of work to get himself up to the point that it felt like his loins were just about to burn but it was worth it to see the tears starting to roll down the man's face. Mayuri was a bit caught off guard, though it was a nice sight all the same. The scientist was more than pleased to see the man so broken down by him.

The sight of the man who was his boyfriend literally crying and the feeling of him being cinched tight around him was sufficient to send him flying. He just about roared when he came, filling up the large man with his cum. His hand dropped from the man's cock and he was not all that surprised to see the man cum for a fifth and final time. His body felt boneless as he collapsed onto the large man to attempt to catch his breath. There was a harsh panting in his ear that let him know that his boyfriend was trying to do the same.

* * *

It took them several minutes to regain their sense enough to untangle themselves and lay near one another. Mayuri was not quite sure what to make of the large man's quietness but he was not going to put any more stress on him. They had already dealt with something that was more than not something that they were meant to handle in any normal content.

"Let it be known that you are not doing that again," a raspy voice growled.

"If that is what you want, then fine." Mayuri tired hummed in response.

Kenpachi continued to growl and curse at him as he shifted in an attempt to get comfy though it appeared like he could not. "This is your damn fault. If you had not been so interested in making such a thing, we would not have gone through this."

The scientist chuckled and shook his head, "it's as much of my fault as it is yours. You are the one that wanted to be the when there was plenty of other people that could have done it instead."

He only got more growling in response. There was no way the man was going to accept that he was at fault and he was fine with that. Mayuri was more than content with keeping that fact to himself as he slowly noticed a bone-deep ache starting to set in. It was going to be weeks before it went away and he could almost guarantee that his boyfriend was going to be bedridden for several months with how much he had taken. That was going to be one hell of a thing for him to try to explain to the people he was typically around in mundane days. The scientist was not going to be anywhere near him for that so it was his problem to deal with since he was going to be focused on his healing.


End file.
